theharmonyslasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Doyle
}} | style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" } }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Biographical Information |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Full name: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Quinn Doyle }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Gender: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Female }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Birthday: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" December 12, 1995 }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Age: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Address: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" 344 Davidson Rd }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Occupation(s): style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Student}} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:top; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Status: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Deceased }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Nickname(s): style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Quinn #2 }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Relationship Information |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; border-right: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Friends: style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Quinn Thomas Quinn #3 Quinn #4 Quinn #5 }} |- colspan="2" style="background:#8A0808; padding:1px; color:yellow; font-size:100%; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" Series Information |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Season(s): style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" One }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" First appearance: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Pilot }} |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD;" } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Last appearance: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Pilot}} |- } | style="border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Portrayed by: style="text-align:right; border-bottom: 1px solid #BDBDBD; color:white;" Victoria Justice }} |} Biography S1= Pilot Quinn #2 is introduced as one of Quinn Thomas' minions (along with Quinn #3, Quinn #4 and Quinn #5), who calls her Quinn #2, as she does not want anyone to get confused with who the real Quinn is. Quinn #2 is a student at Brewster High School. During her first scene, she and the other Quinn's are watching Quinn sleep, and later after Quinn wakes up, #2 shows her a bag to use, which she rejects. She later states that she has to go because she has to attend to a colon cleansing at 10:00. Later, the Quinn are doing a blood ritual, to promise to not speak about what they witnessed earlier. Quinn #2 states that she cannot stay silent, because one day the police is going to find out, and if she does not say the truth, she will never get to be a network newscaster. That night Quinn #2 became their late night watcher, which meant, she will wait out and guard the Quinn mansion from intruders. She received a call from the killer. Brenda started questioning #2, about whether or not she was alone and whether or not she wants to die. #2, scared, runs outside and attempts to call security. After securite answers it, she is attacked by Brenda, who comes crashing out of a nearby window. In a desperate bid to stay alive, she races upstairs with her chasing after #2. After narrowly escaping the killer's knife a few times, #2 reaches the top floor and locks herself inside the attic. Quinn #2 is momentarily relieved, thinking the killer is really leaving the area. #2 uses this advantage to call Quinn #4, but as soon as she turns over to face the mirror, Brenda emerges from the other side and grabs #2 and pulls her through the glass. The scene then cuts to black screen as #2's scream is cut off by the constant slicing sounds of the knife, meaning that Brenda killed her. I Know What You Did As they run through the old house after seeing the bodies of Brenda's victims, Eddie and Maddie open a door to find Quinn #2's body pinned against the wall. Clues Quinn #2 is mentioned by Quinn Thomas when she says that she cannot believe that #2 and Annie are dead when Maddie and Zoey are still alive. Death Category:Recurring Character Category:Student Category:Deceased